The Lady at the Bar
by Fernalidana
Summary: I have improved this tale of a lady waiting for the man she loves. Even if you've read it before, please read it again, because it has changed a bit.


Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross. So sad.

****

The Lady at the Bar

He's coming today. I know he is. He has to be.

I can almost see him. I can almost hear his voice. His feet always make a loud noise when they hit the wooden planks. That's how I can tell that he's here.

He's coming today. He told me so himself.

I know I sound like a lovesick fool. I'm not usually giddy like this. I'm just excited about him coming. He doesn't live nearby, you see, so when he comes I can hardly contain myself. I'm not sure if I love him or not. He's very important to me and is a very good friend. I have to admit, though, that I don't know him very well.

He's coming today. I just know it.

When he first came to my bar I thought he was just another customer. Oh, how wrong I was. He's so much more than just another customer. He's such a nice person, and handsome to boot. He's friendly to everyone he knows and treats me so well. I guess that's why I like him so much.

He's coming today. He promised he would come.

Most of the men that come here treat me like a slut. I know I dress a little revealing, but I am _not_ a slut. Luckily I can beat up any guys that dare make a move on me. He's different than those idiots. He treats me like a person. He speaks to me like I'm an equal instead of an object. I love the way he smiles when he speaks to me.

I know he's coming today. He has to come.

Okay, now I _really_ sound lovesick. I've already said that he's handsome, polite, and he treats me well. I guess I would have a good reason to like him. I don't see him very often so I can't be sure. I'm not in denial or anything; I just want to be sure before I rush into anything. My heart has been hurt before and I'm frightened of it being hurt again.

I can almost hear him getting out of his boat.

I forgot to mention that, didn't I? It's a shame that he lives so far away. I live on a little island that's mostly made of mountains. Our village is built on wooden planks overseeing the ocean. He lives on the mainland. It's so far! I would go visit him, but there's only one boat in this village. The boy that owns the boat always has to use it to run errands or to get some quick cash. Besides, I have no idea where he lives!

He's coming today. He promised me.

After a few visits I realized that he wasn't coming to my bar for the drinks. He came to see _me_. He told me so himself. That made me feel so happy that I wanted to hug him. He hugged me, once. He still treats me like a good friend. I always have a smile ready for him. I have smiles for everyone, but the smile for him is special. I think he knows that. That's why he keeps coming back.

I know he's coming today. 

He's kind to everyone that lives here. Not just to me, I mean. Everyone he sees he treats with the same amount of respect. He's even polite to children. I think that's what I love most about him: his kindness to people. It's strange to think of him hurting anyone. I honestly think he could never do such a horrible thing. I mean a serious injury, of course. Unless it was for self-defense, he would never hurt someone seriously. That's what I think.

I know he's coming today. He promised.

He's the sort of person that would never break a promise. He once made a promise to a girl that lived here. She's a very rambunctious girl that has racked up an enormous IOU in this bar. He promised he would pay off her debts, and he did. He's never broken a promise before. Why would he start now?

He's coming today. I can hardly stand still!

I feel so giddy, but I feel weak at the same time. I think it's because I haven't eaten today. I'm so excited that I can't eat. It's not like I haven't tried; my stomach is hungry but my throat refuses to swallow the food. I'm not an anorexic if that's what you're thinking. I'm not embarrassed at all of my weight. I'm just too excited to do anything except stand here.

He's coming. He's coming soon.

I'm used to taking care of drunks. He never got drunk. He was always careful about how much he drank. That's another thing I love about him. He and I are a lot alike. That makes me feel happy.

The sun's getting lower, but I'm sure that he'll come.

Sometimes he doesn't come until the sun is almost gone. I guess it's hard for him to fight the strong currents. He's very strong so I'm sure he can get here. He's always been able to in the past. When he gets here, I'll have a special smile waiting for him. He doesn't always order a drink when he comes. Sometimes he comes to talk. I love it when he asks for my advice; it makes me feel important.

He promised me he would come back.

I've been lied to before. I let my heart be prisoner to a guy; yes, I admit I was in love with him. He told me he loved me and came to see me all the time. I was too naïve to realize that he was interested in me for the wrong reason. He told me he was going to give me a gift the next time we met. I never saw him again. 

What if… he doesn't come?

After all, I'm just a simple girl that works at a bar. There are so many other girls that are prettier and more ladylike than me. I'm a nobody. He could find someone that's more important than me. 

Who am I kidding? He may not even come.

I've gotten myself excited over nothing. He's a nice guy but he has a lot more important things to do. He doesn't have time to waste on me. I can understand why he would want to come to this place. I can also understand why he _wouldn't_ come. He came here to see me. There are a lot of other girls out there he could be with. Why would he waste his time with me?

But he promised! He promised he would come!

I feel like I know him well, but I don't know him _too_ well. There are thousands of bars he could go to instead of mine. He may not keep this promise. I don't know him well enough to judge whether he would lie or not. He doesn't _have_ to come. It's not like he signed a contract or anything… Still, I want to see him.

No, I don't think he's coming.

I'm such a little idiot. I built my hopes up and he doesn't even show up. I don't blame him in the least. He and I are just good friends. He thinks of me as a good friend, anyway. I honestly want something more than a friendship. But then, I'm just a girl that works at a bar on a remote island.

The sun's getting lower.

Why should I care? He's not my boyfriend or anything! He has more important things to do than come to this little island just because he made a promise to a barmaid. The current may be too strong for all I know. He would have a good reason for not coming. Okay, he's not coming. I'm not upset about it. Really!

Where is he?

I might as well be honest with myself. I _do_ care if he doesn't come! I really do care. He's the only friend I have that doesn't live in this place. He makes me feel so special, so important. If he doesn't come, I don't know what I'll do! I'm having a nervous breakdown. I think I'm going to cry.

I hear footsteps.

Years of working here has made me familiar with everything. I'm thankful for the wooden planks that connect the village together. If it weren't for them, I would never know who's coming in my bar until I see their faces. Everyone has a unique stride, and I can recognize a stride if I listen to it long enough.

That's his stride.

Am I dreaming? Is this real? I'm not sure at all. My imagination can sometimes run away from me, especially when I've been hoping for something like this. But that sound is far too real for it to be my imagination. Dare I hope? Dare I?

There he is. He's standing in the doorway smiling at him.

I squealed and ran towards him. I know that I looked like a maniac but I didn't care. I threw my arms around him. He returned the embrace. I clung onto him and hoped that he wouldn't let me go for a long time. _He's here! He's here! He's here!_ I was crying, but they were tears of joy. 

I whispered his name.

How could I be so stupid to doubt him? He's never broken a promise before. Why did I think he would break a promise? I got overexcited. I do that a lot. _Forgive me for doubting you, my dear friend._

"I have missed you," he said.

He missed me. He missed _me_. Maybe I'm more important than I thought. If he went out of his way to see me, I _must_ be important!

"I thought you weren't coming," I confessed.

"Forgive me for worrying you." 

Forgive him? Of course. What else _could_ I say to him?

"I forgive you." I love the way he smiles at me. He makes me feel so important, so wanted. I wish that he thought of me as more than a friend. He was holding me so closely. His eyes are beautiful to go with his handsome face. He's more than a handsome face, of course. He's kind and gentle and so sweet to me.

"Orlha?"

"Yes?" I love how he says my name. He put his face very close to mine. My heart jumped in anticipation. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I was getting excited. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips touch mine. I didn't know what to do; I had never been kissed before. He released me and smiled that wonderful smile of his.

"I love you."

Did he actually say that? I heard it. He must have said it.

What do I do? I've given my love to someone before, only to have it broken. I don't want to be hurt again. He's so gentle; even his kiss was gentle. He wouldn't hurt me. I've trusted him before. Maybe I can trust him with my heart.

"I love you too, Norris."

He released me at last. I was in a happy daze the whole time he was there. He had to go back to the mainland and I wanted to enjoy his company as long as possible. When he stood up to leave, I tried to convince him to stay. He kindly put down my offer and walked out of the bar. I could hear his feet on the wooden planks. I listened until the sound became too distant to hear…

He's coming back. I know he is. He has to be. 


End file.
